Fallen Beauty
by DarkForest11
Summary: What if Valka was hit with the plasma blast during the second movie? Hicca and Stoick's relationship becomes stronger than ever after the loss, but when he is dying, they both share one last moment together. Lots of Father-Daughter fluff! Fem!Hiccup and male!Astrid


"You are _nothing_ girl." Drago hissed as he pointed his bullhook from Toothless to Hicca, the alpha gesturing to her as Toothless turned around, his pupils slits as Hicca back away cautiously.

"W-What did he just tell you?" She asked, her voice slightly shaky as Stoick and Valka raced down a hill, Stoick's large build used momentum to make him sprint down while Valka's slender, light figure, on the other hand, cut through the wind like a hot knife through butter.

"T-Toothless, come on, what's the matter with you?!" Hicca demanded as she looked up at the huge alpha and gasped in shock.

"No. No. No. No. Come on Toothless! Remember us?! Me?! L-Look! You love playing with my hair! You always have!" She screamed desperately as she pulled her long braid in front of her, taking it out in an attempt to get her friend back, but to no avail as Toothless continued to advance towards her, snarling.

* * *

"AUGH!" Stoick screamed as he threw his axe at a rope that held up a ship blocking the two parents' paths.

"No!" He screamed as he ran up and pulled the axe out before cutting the rope by hand, Valka shooting past him.

"Val no!" He screamed.

"We might not make it!" She screamed as Hicca pinned herself against a block of ice.

"Toothless no!" She screamed as Valka raced towards her.

"Hicca!" She screamed as a purple flame began to form at the back of Toothless's throat.

"STOP!" Hicca screamed as she held out her hand.

"HICCA!" Valka screamed again as Hicca looked up quickly before gasping.

"Mom! No!" She screamed before Valka slammed into her and Toothless fired the plasma blast. Smoked filled the air as Stoick gasped and slammed his feet into the ground, panting heavily before running again. Drago looked behind him, grinning widely as he looked at Valka, who was laying motionless on the ground, Hicca panting heavily as she looked up, her head felt, lighter for some reason. The reason being that her hair was now a choppy shoulder length, it was burned off. But that was the least of her worries now as she looked up to see Valka, laying still under a bunch of ice. She looked over to see Toothless, who had smoke curling out of his mouth as she stood up shakily before running over to Valka, throwing heavy chunks of ice off of her.

"No. Mom!" She screamed as Stoick ran up to them and shook his head in disbelief.

"Valka." He muttered as he helped Hicca roll Valka onto her back before taking off her chestplate and try to listen for a heartbeat.

"No, she..." Hicca trailed off as Stoick listened intently for any little beat, but there was none.

"No. I just got you back!" He screamed, confirming Hicca's fear as she broke down into tears.

"No." She whispered as tears splashed down her cheeks as the alpha released his Toothless as his pupils got really big as he looked over at Hicca and Stoick in confusion before looking at the other riders, who had just landed.

"No." Aster muttered as he ran over to them.

"Hicca." He whispered as Hicca let out another sob, Gobber walking up to them and taking off his helmet in respect, Toothless giving them a sympathetic look before cautiously walking over, nudging Valka's hand as Hicca and Stoick both looked up, Hicca wearing a look of pure horror while Stoick wore a look of pure rage.

"S-Stay away from us!" Hicca screamed as Stoick grabbed his sword and lunged at Toothless, who jumped out of the way, whimpering slightly.

"Y-You killed VALKA!" He screamed as Toothless whimpered again before Aster and Gobber both struggled to hold Stoick back, who was still trying to tear Toothless to pieces.

"M-Mom wouldn't have wanted you to kill him." Hicca whimpered as Stoick's expression turned sorrowful as he put his sword away and Toothless ran off in shame.

"N-No, she wouldn't have." He muttered as the alpha roared and every single dragon flew towards him, even the riders' dragons.

"Hey! Don't go." Snotlout said as Hookfang and the other dragons flew off, Drago smirking as Toothless attempted to fly away, but couldn't thanks to his tail fin. Drago walked up to him and mounted him like he owned the dragon as Toothles flew into the air, involuntary chauffeuring the mad man.

"Gather the men and meet me at Berk!" He screamed as Hicca looked up and gasped in shock.

"Toothless!" She screamed as she tried to run towards him, but Stoick held her back.

"Hicca, don't." He said as Hicca looked around desperately before sighing and collapsing onto her knees.

* * *

"May the Valkyries welcome you. May they sing your name with love and fury so we may hear it rise from the depths of Valhalla. For a great woman has fallen, actually fallen." Gobber said with a wavering voice as he held back tears, only Hicca, Stoick, and Gobber were really trying to fight back tears, mostly because they were the only ones that knew her.

"She was the kindest, sweetest woman in the world. A Valkyrie to dragons, a wife, a mother, a-a friend." He whimpered as Hicca solemnly grabbed a bow and lit an arrow on fire before shooting it at a small ship, lighting it aflame as everyone else followed in suit, looking sadly at Stoick and Hicca as he tried to shush his crying daughter, but to no avail.

"Hicca, we have to be strong. For her." He said as Hicca pulled away from the hug and wiped her eyes.

"Y-Yeah." She muttered as she looked at the burning ship.

"I'm sorry mom. I-I know we only just met but I feel like I, like I've known you for my entire life." She sighed as Stoick walked up behind her.

"When you came into this world, you were tiny, frail. Mostly because you were a month and a half premature. Now, you don't know this but we tried having a child three times before you. Each of them either a miscarriage or a stillborn. So when you were born _breathing_ we were beyond joyful. Especially your mother, and do you want to know the exact first words she said to you?" He asked as Hicca wiped her eyes and nodded.

"My precious baby, my little Hicca, I promise I will protect you until my dying breath. And I _swear_ you will never get hurt, at least if I have anything to do with it." Stoick recited as Hicca let a small smile creep across her face.

"She actually said that?" She asked as Stoick nodded.

"Hicca, she loved you so much." He said as Hicca let another tear stream down her cheek.

"You are so much like her. Not just physically, but mentally. And you training Toothless was just confirmation of that." He said as Hicca looked past him and at the burning ship.

"I, I've wanted to meet my mom my entire life. And yesterday, that dream turned into reality. Those 36 hours were truly incredible. She taught me so many things. But most importantly, I had a whole family. Sure, it was only for about 2 hours, but it was the best 2 hours of my life." She sighed before turning around.

"We're going back." She said as Aster perked up and Ruffnut and Tuffnut gave him confused looks.

"Uhhhhhh, with what?" Tuffnut asked.

"Yeah, he took all the dragons." Ruffnut pointed out.

"Not all of them." Hicca grinned.

* * *

"Whoa!"

"AHHHHHHH!"

A few colorful blurs shot through the icy maze as the riders clung onto the baby Scuttleclaws for dear life.

"I don't wanna die!" Fishlegs screamed as his Scuttleclaw flew haphazardly around the ice.

"We can't fly these things!" Tuffnut screamed as Fishlegs's Scuttleclaw smashed into a snow pile.

"Yeah no kidding!" He yelled as Hicca shot them both glares.

"But won't that Bewilderbeast just take control of these guys too?!" Aster yelled as he flew up to Hicca.

"They're babies! They won't listen to anyone!"

"Yeah! Just like us!" Tuffnut exclaimed as Stoick's and Gobber's Scuttleclaws both struggled to carry their weight.

"This is- Ah! Very dangerous!" Gobber screamed.

"Hicca! Are you sure this was the biggest one?!" Stoick yelled as he too crashed into an ice pillar.

"Some might suggest this is poorly conceived!" Gobber yelled as he flew up next to Hicca.

"Well then it's a good thing I never listen!" She said as they flew past another piece of ice.

"So-" "What is your-" "plan!" Gobber yelled as they flew up next to eachother again.

"Get Toothless back, and kick Drago's-" Hicca was cut off by another piece of ice.

"Head's up!" Gobber yelled as he reared his Scuttleclaw back.

"And that thing." Hicca muttered she just barely flew over two icebergs, Gobber, on the other hand, smacked into them.

* * *

Hicca then proceeded to get to Berk and get Toothless back. They defeated Drago and his alpha together and things went back to the way they were, except Hicca and Stoick never were quite the same. None of them ever spoke about Valka unless with eachother, the village didn't even know that she was alive for the last 20 years. Toothless had always felt terrible about what he did, no matter how many times Hicca and Stoick both told him it wasn't his fault. But inside, he never stopped blaming himself...

* * *

(15 years later)

"Hicca!" Aster exclaimed as he ran up to his wife, who had just entered their shared house.

"Yeah?" She asked tiredly as two kids, one 11 and one 8 ran up to her.

"Hey Hiccup, Astrid." She said, Hicca and Aster thought it'd be funny to name their children after them, but the opposite gender version. (So basically Hiccup and Astrid are younger and Hicca and Aster are older. Confusing? Yes.)

"Mom! Did you see him? Is he alright?!" Astrid exclaimed as Hicca gave her daughter a confused look.

"What do you mean? Is who alright?" She asked, looking up at Aster nervously.

"Your dad. When you were away signing the peace treaty with the Meatheads, he all the sudden lost his footing and just, collapsed, in the middle of the street. He's in the healer's hut right now." He said as Hicca's eyes widened in horror.

"Mom, is grandpa Stoick gonna be okay?" Hiccup asked as Hicca sprinted out the door, ignoring her son's question.

"Just leave her be, this'll hit her hard, maybe even harder than her mom." Aster muttered.

"But didn't mom's mom die when she was a baby?" Astrid asked.

"Well, that's kinda a long story."

* * *

"Dad!" Hicca screamed as she clumsily ran into the healer's hut and into her father's room, where Stoick was laying on a bed, not looking well at all, but then the first thing she noticed as Toothless, curled up in the corner, whining slightly.

"What happened?" She asked as she walked towards the bed, not taking her eyes off of Toothless.

"Well, I was just walking and then collapsed, I would've guessed Aster told you that already." He said as Hicca broke her eye contact with Toothless and looked back over at Stoick.

"He came in here as soon as you landed. I assume you went to get something to eat?" He asked as Hicca laughed sheepishly before nodding.

"Yeah." She muttered.

"Anyway, Hicca, I'm old and you know I have health problems. I think this is it." He muttered as Hicca shook her head desperately.

"No! Don't think like that! You _will_ pull through! You _will_ survive! I-I can't lose you too." She screamed as Stoick lifted up her chin.

"Don't think of it as something sad. I'm always going to be with you, here." He said as he pointed to Hicca's heart as a tear streaked down her chin.

"Since when have you talked like that." She whimpered, "And I don't want you to be with me 'in my heart'! I want you to be with me out here! On Midgard!" She yelled.

"Hicca, listen to me. You need to except except the fact that I'm dying. And do you know what you should realize too?" He asked as Hicca nodded slightly, tears still fresh in her eyes.

"I'm going to go up to Valhalla and spend eternity with your mother. Do you understand?" Stoick said as he stated coughing, Hicca nodding sadly.

"Say hi to mom for me." She sighed as Stoick smiled slightly.

"Like I wouldn't." He said as Hicca let a small smile spread across her face as Toothless got up, crooning sadly.

"Come over here you big lizard." Stoick said as Toothless warily walked towards them, Hicca scratching his head affectionately.

"It wasn't your fault, and if you can't understand that, then I can't understand you." He said as Toothless cooed.

"Yeah bud, it really wasn't your fault. It was Drago's, but we killed him, so he'll never hurt anyone ever again." Hicca said as Toothless nuzzled her and Stoick started coughing again, getting their attention.

"My time's almost up. Hicca, tell Hiccup and Astrid I love them so much. And as for you..." He trailed off as Hicca held his hand.

"You're going to be the thing I miss the most." Stoick managed to say before his eyes slid closed and Hicca let tears stream down her cheeks as she looked over at Toothless, who looked at her with big sad eyes.

"No." Hicca said firmly as she wiped her eyes, Toothless giving her a confused look.

"I'm not going to think about it this way. A life should be celebrated, not mourned over. Come on bud. Let's go share some memories." She said as Toothless cooed and they walked out, tears still splashed out of Hicca's eyes, but she quickly wiped them away everytime. This was _not_ going to destroy her like the death of her mother all those years ago. And up in Valhalla, a familiar tune always kept playing.

 _And love me for eternity._

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR! Okay, so when I started writing this one-shot I didn't realize that it was coming out on New Year's Eve, so I made it kinda darker and sadder. But by the time I realized that it was New Year's Eve, I had already written most of it and kinda just went with it.**


End file.
